


Mishaps and Microwaves

by ainzndtunez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon Deals, Demon Song Mingi, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rating May Change, Temporary Character Death, Witch Choi San, Witch Kang Yeosang, Witch Park Seonghwa, Witchcraft Shenanigans, Witches, accidental tho, all the others are humans lol, also all the witches and mingi are target employees, incubus wooyoung, its complicated, its getting a little spicy, no beta we die like men, text fic, the joys of customer service, theres some writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainzndtunez/pseuds/ainzndtunez
Summary: papa:WHO THE FUCJ BOUGHT WOOYOUNG A RECORDERpuppy:oopbaby:lolol you should be more concerned with the target manpapa:TARGET MAB?puppy:woo's new crush lolloud:omfg u promised not to tellWhen Wooyoung's new eye candy at Target accidentally swaps drinks with him, Wooyoung finds himself with a pair of wings, and a certain hunger for-woah, something ain't right. As Wooyoung navigates his new life form, he finds himself intertwined with the chaotic world of demons and witches; and at the centre of it is his new crush. Will he ever become human again?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii omg thank u for choosing to read my shit little fic aha, im gonna try and mix text fic with the normal fic format because i've never really done a text fic before. there will be some smut in the future because im gross but pls stay tuned because there will be some slow burn maybe idk we'll see how spicy im feeling lol. also this is my first ateez fic so pls don't be too mean aha
> 
> btw!!! texting names are:  
> papa: hongjoong  
> loud: wooyoung  
> baby: jongho  
> puppy: yunho
> 
> cawcaw: seonghwa  
> loud (there are 2): mingi  
> sanniesansan: san  
> sangiesang: yeosang

**JONE'S BARBEQUE AND FOOT MASSAGE**

**papa:**

  
WHO THE FUCJ BOUGHT WOOYOUNG A RECORDER

**puppy:**

  
oop

**baby:**

  
lolol you should be more concerned with the target man

**papa:**

  
TARGET MAB?

**puppy:**

  
woo's new crush lol

**loud:**

  
omfg u promised not to tell

**puppy:**

  
dude u were so gross

**loud:**

he was so fucking fine stfu u swooned as well  
and when he fucking chuckled i nEARLY LODT NY SHIT

**papa:**

u can't harrass customer service ppl pls they work hard u creeps

**puppy:**

first of all!!! we did nothing, just quietly simp like good civilians!! he was the one who was all smooth talking to woo about a microwave

**baby:**

he's a salesman, it's business

**loud:**

he looked so good in the target uniform, how is that even possible (๑♡⌓♡๑)

**papa:**

y'all better not go back and harass him, i know how clingy u get about crushes

**loud:**

i don't have a crush !!! just a simple simp

**baby:**

a lovely description of yourself, "a simple simp"

**loud:**

stfu u overgrown baby

**puppy:**

oh no woo we forget to get plates

**loud:**

oh nooo... we have to go back to target . .. ;))))

**papa:**

jesus christ

**baby:**

im out this bitch ✌️

**puppy:**

pussy lol

**loud:**

penis haha

**papa:**

fuck this

**IN JESUS WE TRUST**

**sanniesansan:**

some customers are cute, and then u have 59 year old margaret telling u u smell like her departed husband

**loud:**

in a good way?

**cawcaw:**

mingi no!!!

**sangiesang:**

san the milf destroyer amiright guysssssssssssssssssssss

**cawcaw:**

sometimes things aren't meant to be said, and you always just happen to say them yeosang

**loud:**

woah we using full names huh  
anyways san, got any examples of cute customers? i saw u talking to those boys about microwaves, the tall one was ;p if u feel me

**sanniesansan:**

i'd rather not

**sangiesang:**

pls give us cute boys, im always working in the back

**loud:**

lol imagine working at target  
wait

**cawcaw:**

mingi im literally considering taking u off the sunday shift

**loud:**

nooo u can't i want my sunday rates 🥺

**sanniesansan:**

gasp, seonghwa, am i hearing someone abusing their manager position, imagine if hr were to somehow hear of this

**sangiesang:**

lol what would hr do

**loud:**

wooosg slap on the rist don't do it again

**cawcaw:**

u forgot the w

**loud:**

slwap on the rist

**cawcaw:**

no  
goodnight

**loud:**

B)

**sangiesang:**

://////

**sanniesansan:**

so microwave boy aha.…

**loud:**

get ur filthy paws off of tall boy

**sanniesansan:**

gasp i would never!!! my heart belongs to one person and one person only

**sangiesang:**

dolly parton <33

**sanniesansan:**

damn straight

anyways im gonna go check on the brew, mingi couldn't have fucked it up that badly

**loud:**

im not a potion maker idk why y'all trusted me

**sangiesang:**

we didn't

**loud:**

i didn't even do anything!!

**sangiesang:**

u spat in it!!!

**loud:**

as a joke!!!

**sanniesansan:**

don't mess with human samples in potions!!! especially with ur mixed witch heritage

**loud:**

my dad's a demon, big deal!! seonghwa's mum is regional manager

**sangiesang:**

what

**loud:**

it's basically the same thing

**sanniesansan:**

well im gonna check on the potion, goodnight see y'all during night fill lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleanup in the home dec area please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if u need to know what the witch gang™ looks like its basically them in the black cat nero music video because oh my god that video lives rent free in my brain im still so shaken up by the absolute ahhhh i cant even word it anyways seonghwa and san and jongho and hONGJOONG OH MY GOD also mingi would wear sunnies in church i can't

The dull creak of wood under San's feet reminded him of the time, Seonghwa's huffed sighs as he slept were no longer audible as he went deeper into the basement. If someone who weren't a witch were to come down here, they would probably call the police.

Jars littered the shelves, stacked neatly with clear labels. Trolls toes, goblin warts, luminous mushrooms... they had all sorts of weird items.

Sitting atop the broken dryer was a medium sized copper cauldron, a soft blue wisp emanating from it. San stirred it, curious as to the effects of Mingi's tampering. There was a slight change in the aroma since he had last been brewing it, Siren's Call had a distinct smell to it, the soft alluring smell of nights by the ocean with friends, the warm smell of a campfire mixed with the salt of the ocean. Now, it smelt like sweet drinks by the sea and stolen kisses between rolling waves.

San frowned, consulting his grimoire for any notes on the influence of human essence on a confidence potion. His searching came inconclusive, nothing mentioning the possibility of any mishaps due to Mingi's influence. He was hesitant however, Mingi's demon essence was a different matter to consider, often having unpredictable effects due to the lack of documentation on the subject.

"Mermaid scales shouldn't have too great of a reaction with demon essence, does it being spit affect the results as well?" He mumbled to himself, stirring the mixture three times clockwise. He crunched up some dried sea lion whiskers, stirring it in with the mixture, admiring the soft turquoise the potion turned.

"Bah, what's the worst that could happen?" San put down his stirring spoon, setting the small green flame beneath it slight bigger, the brew simmering slightly.

San made his ascent back upstairs, not seeing the fluffy pink smoke beginning to swirl from the cauldron, nor could he smell the sickeningly sweet smell of locking eyes from across the room, the slow dance of desire.

**JONES BARBECUE AND FOOT MASSAGE**

**papa:**

  
stick to the list this time, we need cutlery

**baby:**

  
and plates

**puppy:**

  
we got the microwave

**loud:**

  
not to mention a whole damn feast ;)

**baby:**

you're gross

**loud:**

you love me ;))))

**baby:**

no.

**papa:**

make sure to bring water, i know today is going to be warm

**puppy:**

that's our pa :,)

**papa:**

shut up

**loud:**

okay we're pulling into the parking lot, see y'all in an hour lol

Wooyoung nervously fiddled with his keys, playing with the stupid bear keychain Jongho had gotten him, the big blue dumb grin of the plastic toy mocking him as he and Yunho walked into Target. He was always slightly overwhelmed by the bright white expansiveness the store gave off, did time pass differently here? They stumbled into the home section of the store, the two of them occasionally looking at other items. 

"Do we need a Christmas tree?" Yunho smacked a large cardboard box containing an 9ft plastic pine tree. Wooyoung considered it briefly before his eyes wandered to the red ticket displaying the price.

"Is one hundred and ninety dollars meant to just fall out of my ass? We could barely afford a microwave Yunho!" Wooyoung slapped his arm lightly, dragging him off towards the shelves of kitchen ware. He felt overwhelmed, what the hell was the difference between sterling silver and stainless steel? Were they the same thing? Why was one so much more expensive? The two loitered around in the aisle, settling upon a twenty dinner set piece. 

"Do you think that we could make our own cutlery?" Wooyoung mumbled to Yunho, who gave him a confused stare, sliding the cutlery set into their wheeled basket. Scuttering off to look at the plates, Wooyoung kept his eyes on the cutlery set, questioning if it was cheaper to buy individual forks and spoons, or to just live off sporks forever, was there a cutlery that mixed the three of them? 

Through his pondering, he failed to notice the men who were rushing past their aisle, colliding with a lithe body, knocking him and his belongings to the cold floor. The man he knocked into came toppling down as well, the contents of a small tote bag spilling into their chaotic mess.

Yunho and the other men stood there, shocked by what had just happened. Yunho looked to the two other boys, one was very tall with a face he would consider intimidating had it not been in a look of complete disbelief, but he was easy on the eye and certainly worthy of the honorary title of his own Target man. The other man was a bit smaller, an elegant face with a soft brown mullet, normally he considered mullets to be cursed, especially after Hongjoong's, but this man got a pass.

"Oh my god! I should have been watching where I was going-eep!" Wooyoung was fumbling around, trying to reorganize himself, letting out a noise he did not know he could make as he noticed who exactly he'd tumbled into. Target man offered him a kind smile with dimples, a similar smile to the one given to him the day before when he buffered in speech when trying to speak to this Greek god of a man. A blush erupted across his cheeks, flushing up to the tips of his ears as he studied the man a second time, admiring the sharp jaw and cat like eyes of Target man. How did he not notice the golden galaxy in this man's eyes, if liquid gold mixed with specks of diamond could be made into a pair of eyes he was sure this man owned them. 

He caught himself staring, making weak attempts at speaking as he tried to clean up his things, feeling confused as to which drink bottle was his due to the exact same design. He grabbed the one closest to him, stuffing his possessions back into his bag. A gentle hand was placed in front of him, he dared not look into those honey eyes, shakily taking the man's hand as the two of them got to their feet. 

"Haha it's no big deal, I honestly shouldn't have been running, my manager will have my neck about safety regulations and keeping a safe store environment and whatnot" his voice was that of smooth honey, each word he spoke tug harder at Wooyoung's heart strings as he looked at the man's sweet features.

"Ahaha...no...it's okay...I um- um.." 

"Wooyoung?" 

A new voice shook Wooyoung out of his stupor, he looked up to see a familiar face.

"Yeosangie!" He couldn't help but run up to the man, the two of them settling in a fierce hug. The others seemed confused, Target man collecting his items off the ground.

"You guys know each other?" The other man questioned, raising an eyebrow at Yeosang. The two of them were positively beaming, arms around each other and twin smiles.

"Childhood bestfriends-"

"Sangie and I were basically together since diapers, I mean I can't think of a single memory from my childhood that didn't involve Yeosang and I doing something absolutely stupid" Wooyoung began to blabber to the taller man, him and Yeosang absolutely smooshed together.

"I didn't know Yeosang had friends before us" Target man chuckled, Yunho and him walking up to the small group. Wooyoung melted slightly in Yeosang's arms, earning him an elegantly raised eyebrow at his sudden flustered state.

"Woo moved away when we were around fourteen, but he looks exactly the same honestly" Wooyoung pouted at Yeosang, smacking his arm. 

"Excuse me! I like to think I had a glow up, I even wear contacts now."

"Uh, hey sorry to interrupt but these three need to get ready for their shift" A calm voice cut into the conversation, a lanky man with a seemingly strained smile was standing awkwardly outside the group. Was everyone at this Target hot?

"Oh shit! We'll catch up later!" Yeosang gave Wooyoung one last hug before the three employees scampered off.

Yunho and Wooyoung continued on with their shopping, debating on whether or not it was more effective to get plastic kids plates but deciding on actual porcelain plates, not wanting to get their asses beaten by Hongjoong.

The two of them sat in their car, exhausted by the small shopping trip and minor fiasco. Wooyoung unscrewed his water bottle, smiling at having seen an old friend, and seeing Target man again. As he took a large mouthful, he was suddenly made aware that whatever he was drinking was not water, a sickeningly sweet yet spicy flavour was the best he could describe it as, perhaps a spice berry? Was that an actual berry? Wooyoung panicked and gulped down the drink, unable to stop himself from tasting the addictive flavour. Shit, was this some kind of drug?

"I didn't realise you were a different kind of thirsty, Woo" Yunho gave him a puzzled expression, Wooyoung having downed the entire bottle.

"That was not water, that was some nectar of the gods kind of shit, oh my gosh" Wooyoung was breathless at the experience, what kind of drink was this. Connecting the dots he realised he must have grabbed the wrong drink bottle, this was Target man's drink bottle and he had just drank whatever kind of sacred elixir this was. He couldn't help but blush and cringe at this realisation, the thought that it was indirect kissing but also that it was extremely creepy to have even thought of that kind of nonsense.

"What do you mean it's not water? I watched you fill it up this morning?" Yunho looked at him, even more confused before he too connected the dots. "Dude, you just drank Target man's drink, not cool dude, not cool."

"Oh my god! I need to go give this back to him!" Wooyoung panicked, moving to get out of the car.

"Dude, they're closed, we'll give it back tomorrow don't worry about it, put your seatbelt on."

After they had gotten home, they began to unpack the new purchases into the small kitchen. The place they were renting wasn't great, nor was it grand. A three roomed apartment was nothing to scoff over however, the four of them fitting quite comfortably into the stark white walls of their new home. Wooyoung shared a room with Jongho, the two of them deciding to get a bunk bed in order to utilise room. Hongjoong's room was a disaster and more of an office and workshop than a bedroom, even his closet cleared out for him to record in there. As for Yunho's room, he didn't even want to go in there, he wasn't sure what the other was up to in there but the vibe he got was a bad one none the less.

Wooyoung clambered up to the top bunk, wriggling under the covers and began to scroll on his feed, absent minded. His mind soon drifted to the Target man, how would one even go about forming a connection with him? He probably thought Wooyoung was an inconvenience due to his inability to speak, gosh was he a bad customer? He shifted onto his back, phone left by his side as he rested both hands on his chest. All that was sprawled through his brain was the slightly long jet black hair, styled back messily to frame his angular yet sweet face, how could something so sharp and rugged seem so pliable and soft, just like his lips...

Wooyoung shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He'd only met the man twice, both times stuttering like a fool, he needed to be realistic. Wearily, he closed his eyes, drifting off for a quick nap.

"Woo! Wooyoung! Gosh, Hongjoong he's heating up, feel his forehead." A clammy and bony hand was resting on his forehead, thin knuckles prominent against his woozy mind. The room was spinning as he felt his body drenched in heat, a sick haze fogging his brain. He weakly moved to grasp at Hongjoong's hand, gasping slightly at the feeling of something cool, his burning fingers shakily grasping his cooling source.

"Did he seem sick at all when he got home? Did he eat something weird?" Hongjoong had climbed onto the ladder near Wooyoung's head, well he technically wasn't meant to be laying with the ladder close to his head but Wooyoung enjoyed the feeling of potentially fall off his bunk bed. There was a pause in the conversation before Yunho made a noise of realisation.

"He drank this weird drink from a bottle he accidentally switched with Target man."

"Accidentally?"

"Hush, we need to find a way to contact this dude, if he gets worse we'll take him to the GP," Hongjoong was quick to take an authoritative role in the situation, brushing back hair from Wooyoung's sweaty forehead. "Jongho, get a towel, and Yunho, see if you can contact the store, or at least management."

"They're closed, they won't take calls," Yunho replied, unlocking his phone. "I can see if I can find his friend's instagram, he'll probably be in contact with Target man."

"We need to find this man's name, we can't keep calling him Target man" Jongho mumbled as he left to grab some wet towels.

"K-Kang..Yeosang" Wooyoung's voice was raspy and sounded foreign to him, his breaths heavy as he moved to look at the two of them. Hongjoong fussed with him, making him lie back down.

"Found him! Okay fingers crossed he replies to my dm."

**DM**

**Jeong Yunho:**

Hi! This is Wooyoung's friend Yunho, we kinda met at Target today,

kinda awkward but could you ask your friend what exactly was in his drink,

Wooyoung and him have seemed to have switched bottles,

he said it tasted weird and now he's got a pretty decent fever, get back to me when you can please. :)

**Kang Yeosang is typing...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically san, mingi and yeosang runaway from work to go talk to boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys so much for nearly 300 hits and omg 27 kudos ಠ_ಥ ilyall so much wth also kudos to youraveragefanboy in the comments it makes me feel really special when ppl comment on my work <3

"Hey gang we got a problem."

"What the hell are you doing on your phone? We still have like four pallets of stock to put out," San grumbled, slicing open a box, "seriously? More cardigans?"

"We have a little dilemma, I got a message from someone about a little mishap involving you" Yeosang sat on the safety step stool, grimacing at the dust and dirt that soiled his pants. He stood up, dusted himself off and headed over to Mingi and San to show them his conversation.

"You didn't get anyone pregnant did you?" Mingi turned to San, wide eyed at the thought of a mini San running around. He received a small smack on the back of the head.

"I'm gay you idiot."

"Can you guys please just read this, I think it might be serious."

**DM**

**Jeong Yunho:**

Hi! This is Wooyoung's friend Yunho, we kinda met at Target today,

kinda awkward but could you ask your friend what exactly was in his drink,

Wooyoung and him have seemed to have switched bottles,

he said it tasted weird and now he's got a pretty decent fever, get back to me when you can please. :)

**Kang Yeosang:**

Haha oh god

Jeong Yunho:

Ahaha....what?

He's not like, on drugs or anything right?

**Kang Yeosang:**

Oh no, just a little confidence booster

He shouldn't have a fever? If anything he should feel great, let me talk to San

**Jeong Yunho:**

San?

**Kang Yeosang:**

The one that Woo bumped into today, lemme grab him

"The guy seemed like he could have used a confidence booster, he was spluttering all over the place" Mingi snorted after reading the messages, "I say it's his body reacting to a potion for the first time and I'm sure it'll pass and he'll feel fantastic." 

"I mean, I don't think fevers are a common symptom of confidence potions, especially a cold drink like Siren's Call" San's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the messages. He hadn't even seen the finished product of the potion, so he was unsure if it was truly stable or not.

"Wait, it's meant to be cold?" Yeosang and San raised an eyebrow at Mingi, who suddenly seemed rather nervous. 

"What do you mean? Was it warm when you put it in my bottle?" San asked, now even more confused. Gosh, why on earth did he trust Mingi with these sort of things. He noted to himself to never let Mingi near the basement, gods forbid he set the house alight.

"It was warm, and pink," Mingi clicked his fingers in thought, his eyes rolled to the side as he tried to recall what the potion seemed like, "the smell made me feel kinda gooey in the guts, but like in a good way?"

Yeosang seemed to pale slightly, "did we...fuck up the potion? I need to ask what to tasted like oh my god." He hurriedly typed out a message, nervous as to Yunho's response.

**DM**

**Kang Yeosang:**

Apologies, do you know what the potion tasted like?

portion*

drink haha

**Jeong Yunho:**

Woo says it tastes like uhhh

very sweet, a little spicy like chai maybe? he said it felt like he was being compelled to drink the whole bottle

**Kang Yeosang:**

well shit aha oh my god

im gonna go consult with san that was not a confidence booster

**Jeong Yunho:**

is my friend gonna die?

what the fuck is going on.

**Kang Yeosang:**

do me a favour and text me your address whilst i go figure out this mess

"I've connected the dots, a warm pink potion with an alluring scent and a sweet and spicy taste? Either a love potion, some kind of aphrodisiac or depending on if it responded with Mingi's demon genes, a possible incubus transformation" Yeosang seemed rather panicked, a soft pink flush on his cheeks from stress. San nervously rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"So what do we do now?"

"I say one or two of us goes to see him, meanwhile I'l probably go back to the house to whip up a counter potion depending on the diagnosis." 

"Diagnosis? How will we be able to tell?" San laughed nervously at this, he really didn't want to fuck it up and give Wooyoung even more substances.

He shivered at the small smirk Mingi gave him, "trust me, you'll know what kind of potion we're dealing with."

All that was left was to convince Seonghwa to let them leave their shift early.

"Absolutely not! This is the second time this week that you guys have left a shift early due to your foolish mistakes!" Seonghwa stared them down from across the manager's desk. "If I keep letting you guys off the hook, the higher ups are going to accuse me of favouritism, do you want me to get into trouble?"

Yeosang sighed, gesturing to Mingi half heartedly.

"Do the thing."

"Hyunggg! There might an incubus on the loose, who could have possibly sucked out the souls of many people by now! What would the council say if they heard that you refused to let us clean this up?” Mingi whined, his eyes becoming big and lips pouty. The three of them could see Seonghwa's resistance break slightly, they knew he had a weak spot for Mingi and were willing to exploit it.

"W-well, the council isn't going to be happy with you guys creating a blacklisted elixir, what on earth were you guys thinking? And bringing it out into the realm of the unblessed." 

" _C'mon_ Seonghwa, it was a mistake; surely you can let this slide, we'll fix the issue and work a replacement shift" Mingi's eyebrows had started to curve upward, creating the illusion of a kicked puppy. There was silence between the four of them for a few moments before Seonghwa sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine, go fix this, don't let it get out of hand" He waved them off, taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

"You're the best! Love you!" Yeosang cackled as the three of them quickly made off, waving goodbye to him.

"Yeah yeah..." Seonghwa hid his small smile behind his cup, watching them leave.

**DM**

**Kang Yeosang:**

okay here's the plan, mingi and san are going to meet you at your house to assess the situation, im gonna see if i have an antidote

**Jeong Yunho:**

did u fucking poison my friend?

what the actual fuck

**Kang Yeosang:**

yes

well no

moreso no, it depends how u see it

**Jeong Yunho:**

is wooyoung going to die?

**Kang Yeosang:**

that depends, i dont know if im allowed to tell you anything

but he won't be dead

technically

**Jeong Yunho:**

i dont need your explanations, i just want my friend to survive what the fuck

**Kang Yeosang:**

mingi and san are on their way

"He's getting pissed at me" Yeosang mumbled from the backseat, one hand grabbing the grab handle as he tried to stay upright through San's chaotic driving. 

"Understandable- Jesus, can someone use an invisibility charm? I don't want a speeding ticket!" San exclaimed as he swerved around cars and then passed through a red light. The car soon had a shimmer to it, an invisibility veil covered the car to avoid detection courtesy of Mingi, surprisingly gifted in the arts of illusion. 

As they drove closer to the apartment block Yunho lived in, San could feel his heart race even more, a twinge of anxiety mixed in with adrenaline. What if they didn't make it in time? What if Yeosang was wrong and the potion had much more dire effects on the mortal? San messily parked by the curb of the road, hopping out with Mingi as Yeosang moved to the driver's seat, driving off towards the edge of town.

**DM**

**Choi San**

we're here

"Jesus! Okay they're here go open the front door!" Yunho instructed Jongho, who grumbled at all the leg work he was having to do. Yunho turned to face Hongjoong and Wooyoung. They had moved him to Yunho's room, his heated body lying paralysed in the centre of Yunho's double bed. Hongjoong was wiping at Wooyoung's face with a wet, cold towel, they had removed his outer layers, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt.

"Do you actually think they poisoned him? If this gets worse we'll have to call an ambulance" Yunho started chewing his bottom lip softly, an anxious spring in his step as he paced the room. 

“We can’t afford that, and my car is still in repair…” Hongjoong sighed, looking miserably at Yunho.

Wooyoung gave an inaudible murmur to Hongjoong, weakly grasping at Hongjoong's wrist. Hongjoong gave a small gasp, retracting his hand from Wooyoung, his feverish skin felt like it was spreading throughout Hongjoong's skin.

"He's burning up, we need to take his temperature" he turned to Yunho who watched the exchange with concern. The sound of muffled anger could be heard from the front door, heavy boots making their way towards the trio. Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the two boys who entered, followed by a grumpy looking Jongho. They appeared rather sheepish and apprehensive, the shorter of the two coming up to the side of the bed. He gently rested the back of his hand against Wooyoung's forehead, knee dipping into the lavender sheets as he leaned over, muttering strange words to himself. His face was rather attractive to Hongjoong, ebony black hair messily parting forward, his strong brow drawn in a concerned gaze. The mystery man clicked his tongue, retracting his hand from Wooyoung, who hadn't noticed what was going on. 

The man looked to the taller one, who had begun to inch his way nervously towards the bed, Yunho's gaze had significantly softened at the sight of such a meek man. The two of them exchanged hurried whispers, before turning to Hongjoong.

"Uh so, are you familiar with the supernatural?" The black haired man asked, earning a slap to the back of his head from the taller. " _Dude!_ What the _hell_!?"

"We can't tell them about this stuff! Seonghwa and the entire council will have our heads if we let it slip that we're witches!" 

"You're...what?" Yunho's confused tone made the taller man go pale, a nervous laughter overcoming everyone. Hongjoong remained unimpressed.

"What are your names? What is happening to Wooyoung?" He snapped, a stoic yet fierce expression on his face. The shorter man stood back up, dusting off his Target uniform. 

"Apologies! I'm San, this is Mingi," He gestured to himself, and then to Mingi who gave a small wave, "and we're witches; also Wooyoung might be turning into an incubus."

Yunho, Jongho and Hongjoong all exchanged a glance, a look of complete disbelief passed between all of them. Jongho stood near the door in pensive thought before Yunho rolled his eyes, stepping up to Mingi.

"Okay, _cut the crap_ , just fix him, or undo your 'potion' or whatever" Yunho demanded, jabbing a finger at Mingi's chest, the two locked in an intense gaze. Mingi broke eye contact, sheepishly looking to San for help. San gulped, meekly wringing his hands together.

"Aha, well you see...we need to check to what extent the transformation has taken effect, and then Yeosang needs to make a counter potion," San started nervously, "also it might take a while to make a counter potion depending on our ingredient stock."

"So basically, our friend is turning into a _literal_ sex demon and you can't stop it?" Hongjoong deadpanned, hand pressed to the wet towel now on Wooyoung's forehead, who seemed to be gaining consciousness, growing restless. "How can we be sure this isn't a cover up for a poisoning?"

"I believe them, or in witches," Jongho spoke up, approaching the group, "my grandma was one, I can't say I'm terribly surprised by what's happening, but isn't this entire situation very illegal?" he raised a brow at the two witches. 

"Well, okay so basically I make confidence potions for work, and last night Mingi decided to fuck around with the potion."

"I'm partially a demon, so my essence can do funky shit to potions" Mingi clarified at the questioning looks given by the others. 

"So basically instead of my confidence elixir, Siren's Call; we accidentally made a blacklisted potion, Lilith's Breath" San gave a nervous shrug, shaky hands coming up in a defensive pose.

"Well, can you fix him? Or is it too late? And Jongho what the fuck do you mean your grandma was a witch?" Yunho sat down at his desk, chair spun to face them, a hand resting against his forehead in comfort.

"I dunno" Jongho merely shrugged, taking a seat next to him.

"So the game plan is that Mingi is going to text Yeosang to make a counter acting potion and hopefully that will stunt the transformation before he goes all 'arghhh I'm gonna suck the soul of you'' San signaled to Mingi, who was already on his phone. A weak noise from Wooyoung was heard, alerting everyone to the fact that he was still in fact in the room.

"Oh Woo you dumb bitch, you'l get through this" Hongjoong sighed, wiping his forehead, shivering at how hot Wooyoung was becoming, he felt like whenever he touched Wooyoung's skin he was being licked by fire, his fingers feeling the residue of heat as he quickly avoided touching him through skin to skin contact.

San had taken a seat on the opposite to Hongjoong, a peculiar expression on his face as he stared at Wooyoung's face, Wooyoung drenched in sweat, face scrunched up as he groaned quietly. A gentle hand brushed through Wooyoung's hair, San muttered something unknown to Hongjoong, he spoke with a melodious tone, a dim light beginning to glow from the centre of his palm, baby blue wisps slithering around Wooyoung.

Hongjoong felt a moment of protectiveness over his friend, about to yell at San before noticing Wooyoung's expression relaxing as the wisps gently gliding across his skin, his whole body gradually at ease.

"I need to take this call, it's Yeosang" Mingi stopped pacing and texting, brushing his mousy brown hair away from his face. Yunho hopped up from his chair, making his way over to Mingi, fiddling with his sleeves.

"Let me uh-lemme take you somewhere private" he shot a smile at Mingi, causing Jongho to roll his eyes, who got up to follow them. Yunho's expression quickly soured, swatting at Jongho from behind Mingi's back. The door closed shut, leaving just Hongjoong and San to watch over Wooyoung.

"Can you get some more cold water? I think drinking something cool will help him" San asked polity, offering his hand for the wet towel. 

"Are you sure you don't just want him all to yourself? He's pretty whipped for you" Hongjoong snorted, raising an eyebrow at San who gave an embarrassed look back, scoffing and looking away. 

"I-I...good to know I suppose but I'm just here to right my wrongs, I should have been more careful carrying potions in the realm of mortals" San picked at a loose thread on the sheets, avoiding Hongjoong's all knowing smirk. "I'll be taking my leave then, yell if you need me" Hongjoong handed San the towel, getting up and walking towards the door. Opening the door, he paused and turned back to San. "If he really is turning into a sex demon, a little warning," Hongjoong nodded towards the bed, "that's Yunho's."

San looked at him, eyes wide and face flushed as the door swung shut behind him.

He let out an anxious chuckle before turning back to Wooyoung. He felt his body jump, the wind knocked out of him slightly at the sight of Wooyoung's eyes open, staring directly at him. 

His eyes had turned from their rich chocolate colour to a cold and stony grey, he stared at San with an unreadable expression, lips parted slightly. San hadn't realised how full Wooyoung's lips truly were, rosy and plump, Wooyoung's tongue gliding over them as a small smirk graced his lips.

As San moved back, Wooyoung's body sprung to life, feverish hands gripping his collar as San was flipped onto his back, Wooyoung's inhuman strength rendering him breathless. He stared into Wooyoung's eyes, a coy yet seductive look on Wooyoung's face. 

Wooyoung sat back on San's lap, straddling his hips, San letting out a jitterish grunt from the pressure, head snapping towards where their bodies connected. He gasped as a slim finger tilted his chin up to face Wooyoung again, heat pouring out from the contact. Wooyoung's actions were slow and calculated as he stared down San, his eyes glinting with unknown intentions as he stared down his prey.

"So tell me..." Wooyoung's voice was airy, it felt rich and overwhelming, "isn't it your fault that I'm like _this_?"

San audibly gulped, shifting to prop himself up slightly on his elbows, eyes downcast to avoid looking into those cold eyes, yet his gaze still trailed on Wooyoung's body, only clad in underwear and a singlet top draped hazily over him, a strap resting on the curve of his shoulder. 

"If it was your fault, then surely you can help me out," Wooyoung leaned towards him, hand gripping the sheets as he leaned over San's body, their lips a hair's width away, "I'm feeling _awfully hungry_."

San's gasp was interrupted by Wooyoung's lips against his. It felt cliche to call it electricity, but a hot flash rang through his body as San deepened the kiss, crashing back as his hands moved to cup Wooyoung's warm face, one hand running itself through Wooyoung's damp and tangled black hair, gripping his roots as he kissed him, the two breaking apart with hot breathes before connecting. 

It felt exhilarating, like he was one step closer to itching a scratch that had always been there. San's body felt so right pressed against his, Wooyoung's fingers curled into Yunho's sheets as he slipped his tongue into San's mouth. The small whimper that came from him left him breathless, swallowing San's small whines as he began to kiss him more passionately, biting San's lower lip gently as he pried his tongue into his mouth. The two of them parted, the kiss was wet and messy, a small string of saliva connecting them, that he would have previously thought was gross but right now, it was the _hottest_ thing ever, well aside from San.

He felt an itch all over, everything was far too hot, he needed relief, he needed-

" _Jesus christ!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no a cliff hanger ಠ‿↼ will wooyoung and san ever get it?? also wooyoung's eyes are inspired by this on gif of him im losing my damn mind over him aha


End file.
